


Привычка

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Flaff, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для Bara Miko по заявке: "Фили/Кили, кинк на ношение вещей друг друга".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привычка

— Кили, давай, вставай!

Громкий, слегка раздраженный голос Фили пробился за сладкую завесу сна, ввинтился Кили в уши, но тот только поморщился и глубже зарылся в подушку.

— Ой, да ради Махала!

Наверное, Фили встал не с той ноги. Обычно он только смеялся или вздыхал, однако давал Кили доспать, но только не в этот раз. Сейчас он стащил с него одеяло и бросил даже не на пол, откуда его можно было попробовать выцарапать ногой, а на свою кровать. Пятки тут же замерзли, была осень, а им приходилось экономить на дровах, и Кили не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как сесть, недовольно протирая глаза.

— Причешись и умойся, — бросил Фили. — Да живее давай. Не помнишь, что ли, что нас ждут?

Кили так и застыл, не закончив зевок, и с испугом уставился на Фили, но утешения не дождался, даже улыбки не получил — наверное, Фили и правда на него сердился, — только злой взгляд и еще более раздраженное фырканье. И Кили брата не винил. У них действительно сегодня ожидался очень важный день, им должны дать работу. Хотя нет, не так, — могут попытаться ее получить, но опоздание точно никак им не поможет. Кили выругался и спрыгнул с кровати, зашипел, когда ледяной пол ожег его ступни, но постарался не обращать на это внимания и принялся быстро одеваться. Только он окажется виноват, если они не получат эту работу. Ведь до зимы, скорее всего, не будет уже ни одного каравана, а им надо бы еще сделать запасы, чтобы мама чувствовала себя спокойно. Пусть Кили иногда раздражало, когда она начинала квохтать над последним бочонком смальца или половиной мешка муки, но ничего не говорил. Если такова ее причуда, они с Фили, как сыновья, обязаны ей потакать.

А теперь он поставил ее покой и довольство ниже своего сна, а кроме того… Кили воровато оглянулся на дверь, хоть и знал, что Фили ушел вниз. Комом бросив свое одеяло обратно на кровать, он схватил подушку Фили и прижал ее к лицу. Он мог позволить себе еще несколько мгновений. Ну не поест, ничего страшного. Это важнее. Только так, надышавшись запахом брата, он мог быть уверен, что день пройдет хорошо, только так он обретал спокойствие.

***  
Это началось довольно давно, и Кили уже даже не ругал себя за то, что когда-то, сослепу, видать, перепутал рубахи. Он уже успел влезть в нее, когда понял, что одежка сидит немного свободнее в груди, чем он привык, да и рукава короче. Что помешало Кили тут же ее снять, он не знал. Может быть то, как мягко ткань обняла его тело — ну точно как Фили, когда решал его обнять, а может то, как здорово от нее пахло — травами, потом, немного щелоком для стирки и вином, которое Фили пролил на себя за ужином. И все эти запахи несли столько покоя и были так привычны, что Кили никак не мог заставить себя с ними расстаться и счастливо улыбался, поглаживая ладонями ткань, пока не услышал, что кто-то идет.

И, конечно, это оказался Фили. Как Кили успел содрать с себя рубаху он не помнил. Помнил только, что сунул ее в какую-то кучу белья и Фили легко посмеялся над ним за то, что Кили решил искать чистое в грязном, а тот только старательно улыбался и изо всех сил пытался не краснеть. Знал бы Фили, какими грязными, в один миг, стали мысли его брата, отшатнулся бы, не простил. А может, наоборот. Фили же добрый, обнял бы, начал утешать, сказал бы, что все пройдет. Кили тогда точно со стыда бы сгорел. Так что хорошо, что Фили не застукал его, а еще лучше, что не умел читать мысли.

С тех пор прошло уже много месяцев, и Кили успел с собой примириться. Это и не сложно совсем оказалось. В конце концов, Фили — светловолосый, красивый, ловкий, добрый, нравился всем. Так почему бы в него не влюбиться? А то, что брат… Ну, вот как раз об этом Кили старался просто забыть и, что интересно, у него неплохо получалось. Когда он прижимался лицом к подушке, еще хранившей очертания Фили, его сладковатый, пряный запах, или тайком надевал его рубаху, он чувствовал себя цельным и счастливым, способным на все. А то, что часто ему хотелось большего, ну что же, он старался смириться, что больше ничего не будет.

— Кили! — донесся снизу громкий вопль.  
— Я способен на все, но только не перестать опаздывать, — улыбнулся Кили, положил подушку на место и, схватив куртку, бросился вниз.  
— Ну ты и копуша, — покачал головой Фили.

Он уже был почти готов и поправлял пояс, которым всегда стягивал куртку. Кили иногда думал, каково было бы ее надеть. Плотная, непромокаемая, из хорошей кожи, она легла бы на плечи дружеской тяжестью, обняла куда отчетливее легкой рубашки. Он бы на пару дней точно запомнил ее прикосновение.

«Ты на всю жизнь запомнишь удар в нос, если только проколешься», — сказал себе Кили и, как мог, легко улыбнулся.

— Я-то готов, а вот ты еще не обулся.

Фили только глаза закатил и потянулся за сапогами. Мама, незаметно подошедшая сзади, шлепнула Кили полотенцем по затылку.

— Сколько раз говорила, не ходить в уличной обуви в доме.

С матерью не поспоришь, и Кили покаянно вздохнул, увидел, что Фили насмешливо показывает ему язык и ответил тем же.

— Держи, — мать всунула Кили кусок хлеба с маслом. — Удачи, дети.

Оба уже давно не терпели, когда мать их так называет, но сейчас смолчали, только быстро поцеловали ее и вышли из дома.

— Волнуешься? — негромко спросил Фил, пока они торопливо шагали под мелким дождиком, то и дело оскальзываясь в грязи.  
— Нет, — почти сразу ответил Кили, прислушался к себе и понял, что это и правда так. Внутри царили спокойствие и уверенность. — У нас все получится.  
— А я что-то сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Фили совсем тихо.

Кили не стал ничего говорить, только коротко и сильно сжал его плечо. Брат дернулся, отстраняясь, и Кили тут же убрал руку. Ну не любит Фили лишних прикосновений, что тут поделаешь? Вон, аж губы сразу же поджал. А ведь Кили дорого бы дал, чтобы все было иначе. Хотя тогда ему бы пришлось отдать все.

Уверен был Фили или нет, но с торговцем держался так, словно это был сотый караван, который они нанимались охранять, а не третий. Может быть, именно это произвело на человека впечатление или то, как они оба владели оружием, или их рекомендации, а может, то, что они были именно гномы, ведь всем известно, что гномы всегда делают свое дело на совесть, но работу они получили. Караван должен был выступить рано утром, так что времени оставалось ровно на то, чтобы уложить мешки да проверить оружие. Ну и, конечно, выспаться. И хорошенько, потому что в дороге делать это придется вполглаза, особенно, если остальная охрана окажется не очень-то достойной.

За радостью от полученной работы и сборами Кили не сразу распознал тревогу, которая накрепко поселилась внутри, и только когда они уже улеглись и Фили задул свечу, вдруг все понял. Подушка, которая каждое утро давала ему уверенность и силу, помогавшая держать себя в руках и не мечтать получить от Фили большего, спасительная подушка, насквозь пропитанная запахом брата, оставалась дома. От этого неожиданного открытия с Кили слетел весь сон. Он сел в постели, слушая ровное дыхание Фили, не обратил внимания, что до боли закусил губу, задумался, что же делать. Утренний ритуал помогал ему держаться целый день, но Фили, понятное дело, подушку с собой не возьмет. Можно, конечно, что-то придумать уже в дороге, но там, где множество глаз, странность Кили, если ее тщательно не скрывать, не останется незамеченной, пойдут разговоры. Но что делать? У Кили вдруг так сильно забилось сердце, что он даже руку к груди прижал, пытаясь его успокоить. В голове промелькнула мысль остаться, но это было бы трусостью, и к тому же торговец уже выдал им аванс, часть которого успела превратиться в провизию для матери. Нет, оставаться никак нельзя, надо что-то придумать, и побыстрее.

Подумав еще немного, Кили встал с кровати, — если что, отговорится тем, что в нужник ходил, — и, стараясь не скрипеть ступеньками, пошел вниз. 

Мама всегда хорошо шила, так что рубах, что верхних, что нижних, у них было полно. Частью они сейчас лежали в дорожных мешках, стоящих у двери, а частью на лавке, двумя примерно одинаковыми кучами, были свалены у стены на лавке, для стирки. Не зажигая лампы, Кили ловко выудил из кучи Фили две нижние, легкие, льняные, серую и голубую, потом подумал и добавил еще одну, ярко-желтую. Все три остро пахли Фили, и Кили, торопливо укладывая их в свой мешок, вдруг заулыбался. Теперь и его собственная одежда будет немного пахнуть братом, и все будет хорошо. Теперь он сумеет продержаться.

Довольный, Кили вернулся в комнату, забрался в постель и почти спокойно проспал до самого рассвета. Правда, во сне ему почему-то показалось, будто Фили, обычно без задних ног дрыхнущий до самого утра, зачем-то вставал, но это скорее всего был просто сон, так что Кили не стал этого запоминать.

Путешествие должно было продолжаться примерно недели три, так что домой они предполагали вернуться почти к самому Новому Году. Конечно, будет уже глухая зима, но не привыкать. К тому же, если повезет, можно наняться к кому-нибудь, кто едет в их сторону, ну а если нет, то тоже ничего, доберутся.

Охрана в этот раз подобралась хорошая. Крепкие парни с мечами и луками, которые явно знали свое дело, к гномам относились нормально, так что Фили и Кили быстро с ними сошлись. Ребята умели пошутить и подколоть, но не зло, так что вечера у костра оказались веселыми. Впрочем, бдительности никто не терял, опытные охранники знали, что главное в пути, пусть даже в этот раз дорога была спокойной до скуки. За ту пару недель, что они уже были в пути, не случилось совсем ничего, только захромал один из пони, везущих поклажу. Это слегка замедлило караван и в Лур они теперь должны были прибыть на день-два позже. Не совсем хорошо, понятное дело, но торговец сразу же выдал охранникам еще по одной серебряной монете, так что недовольных не было. 

— Я своей про монету не скажу, лучше в Луре прогуляю, — сказал Хорус, высокий, кряжистый мужик со светлой бородой и подмигнул Кили. — Там такие девчонки есть, всем рады, любого приласкают и обогреют.  
— Сходим, Фили? — тут же, улыбаясь, пристал к брату Кили. С одной стороны, хотел поддразнить, а с другой было интересно, ведь в таких местах ему еще бывать не приходилось.  
— Ну, а чего бы не отдохнуть? — подумав, кивнул тот. Кили почувствовал, как радость от полученного прибытка слегка померкла, но не отступил.  
— Я себе блондинку возьму, — сказал он, чуть прикрыв глаза, словно бы уже представил себе девчонку. — Они красивые. А ты?  
— А я темненькую, — не задержался с ответом Фили. — Люблю темненьких, они горячие.  
— Это когда ж ты сравнить-то успел? — удивился Кили, слегка покраснев. — Все время же со мной рядом.  
— Так долго ли умеючи, — засмеялся Фили и подмигнул ему.

Кили засмеялся в ответ, хотя внутри все стянуло ледком. Кажется, он хотел спросить еще что-то — злое, похабное, но не успел, откуда-то слева послышался громкий крик, а в следующий момент Кили услышал до боли знакомый звук. В воздухе засвистели стрелы, и первая же вонзилась Хорусу в горло. Тот упал, заливая бороду кровью.

Кили отметил это как-то мельком, выхватывая из колчана стрелу. Щелчок тетивы — и она ушла туда, откуда на караван уже набегали разбойники. Один упал. Рядом в мешок воткнулся длинный срезень, но Кили на него даже не взглянул. Он и еще пара лучников продолжали стрелять, покуда могли, правда совсем скоро пришлось прекратить, чтобы не попасть в своих. Пришло время мечей.

Кили спрыгнул с телеги, отыскал взглядом Фили, убедился, что то в порядке, но, как не хотелось, остался на месте. Груз должен быть защищен. А на него уже несся, оскалившись, здоровенный мужик, видать обошедший телеги с тыла. Следом за ним появились еще несколько. Кили с двумя другими охранниками встретили их громкими воплями и сталью. Страшно не было, не первый бой, и даже то, что здоровяк сумел, зараза длиннорукая, слегка чиркнуть ножом по скуле, пыла Кили не убавило. Оскалившись, он поднырнул под руку человека, когда тот уже собирался нанести ему еще один удар и вогнал короткий нож ему прямо под подбородок, и тут же вскинул меч, встречая нового нападающего.

Схватка кипела несколько, показавшихся Кили бесконечными, мгновений. Он рубил, колол и при себя все удивлялся, как такая большая банда так долго оставалась незамеченной, но потом, когда вдруг оказалось, что последние несколько разбойников улепетывают от них сломя голову, и можно уже остановиться и перевести дух, все понял. Плохонькие мечи и луки, рогатины да срезни, полное отсутствие доспехов — было похоже, что на караван напали крестьяне из какой-то деревни неподалеку. Скоро зима, так почему бы не пополнить запасы за счет какого-нибудь торговца с немногочисленной охраной и богатыми товарами.

— Кили!

Вопль Фили заставил подпрыгнуть на месте, а в следующий миг налетевший, как вихрь, брат чуть не сбил Кили с ног. Фили быстро ощупал его с ног до головы, скривился, заметив царапину на лице, а потом вдруг прижал к себе, да так крепко, что Кили невольно всхлипнул, но не запротестовал. Он наслаждался. Фили был теплым, сильным, в груди его все еще заполошно колотилось сердце, и он сопел Кили прямо в ухо. Это было приятно, хоть и немного щекотно. Кили держался сколько мог, радуясь объятьям, ведь в последний раз Фили так обнимал его когда они были еще маленькими, а потом не выдержал и хихикнул. Уж очень чесалось ухо.

Фили тут же отпрянул. Кили невольно потянулся следом, но тут же заставил себя остановиться. Фили не любит лишних касаний, это он помнил. К тому же, сейчас куда важнее было совсем другое.

— Ты в порядке?

Караванщики быстро обшарили трупы разбойников, помогли, а потом накрепко связали уцелевших. До города осталось не так далеко, там они сдадут бандитов старосте и совсем скоро, по припорошенной снегом дороге в какую-то здешнюю деревню отправится отряд воинов, чтобы наказать сбежавших. Ну, или не отправится, если староста решит дождаться весны. Как будут жить зиму оставшиеся в деревне женщины, старики и дети никого не интересовало. Кили задумался было об этом, но потом решил, что напавшие виноваты сами, а том, что расплачиваться будут их жены и дети его, Кили, вины, точно нет. И вины Фили, который сидел рядом с ним у костра, тоже. Кили зачем-то представил его на место кого-то из тех охранников, что теперь неподвижно лежали, коченея, на одной из телег и вздрогнул. Нет, вот ему точно никого не жаль.

— Замерз? — повернулся к нему Фили и, не дожидаясь ответа, сбросил с себя куртку.

Кили даже зажмурился от счастья, когда она опустилась на его плечи. Тяжелая, теплая, пропахшая потом, дымом и табаком, пропитанная Фили. Кили мечтал бы завернуться в нее с головой и никогда больше не вылезать на свет, дышать Фили, чувствовать его руки на своих плечах, на всем теле. Но было нельзя.

— Теперь ты мерзнешь, — сказал он, когда к нему вернулся дар речи.

Фили, конечно же, пожал плечами. О, он мог быть очень упрям, его брат, но сегодня Кили был упрямее. Поэтому распахнул полы куртки и мотнул головой, показывая, чтобы Фили садился ближе. Он был готов накричать на брата, если понадобится, пусть даже потом над ними станут смеяться. Но Фили, наверное, действительно замерз, потому что придвинулся почти сразу. Почему Фили так обреченно смотрит, Кили не понял, но задавать вопросы не стал. Прямо сейчас он был абсолютно счастлив. Фили был рядом, почти лежал на его груди, потому что иначе они никак бы не смогли завернуться в куртку, и можно было совершенно безнаказанно этим наслаждаться.

Правда, если бы Кили знал, что всю оставшуюся до Лура дорогу Фили будет его сторониться, он бы не настаивал. Хотя, если честно, он не верил, что дело тут в куртке и, тем более, в объятиях. Когда он касался Фили, когда зарывался лицом в его волосы, то слышал довольные вздохи, и тело брата было мягким и теплым, ничуть не напряженным, и Кили несколько раз даже уловил, как тот довольно улыбается. Кое-кто из людей, правда, пошутил, что им так и до греха не далеко, но как-то вяло, так что Фили и не дернулся. Все они в тот день слишком устали, чтобы обращать внимание на дурацкие шутки.

И вот уже подходила к концу последняя неделя их путешествия, а Фили все сторонился его, и тем обиднее было то, что внешне все казалось прежним. Он шутил с людьми, ехал с Кили бок о бок и даже дежурили они вместе, только чувствовалось, что что-то очень сильно не так. Словно Фили стал улиткой и заполз глубоко в раковину, не вытащишь. Теперь во время дежурств они молчали, обмениваясь лишь взглядами и Кили готов был поставить остаток своего жалования на то, что в глазах Фили мелькала настороженность. Спрашивать, в чем дело, Кили боялся, только надеялся, что не прокололся с рубахами. Хотя нет, не мог проколоться. Мало ли, чего он там в мешке копается, правда ведь?

К концу пути Кили извелся совсем. Фили молчал, говорил не больше, чем нужно для дела и становилось ясно, что с этим надо что-то делать. А Кили было страшно, но когда он представлял вот такую вот молчаливую дорогу домой, хотелось выть. Что он сделал не так? Что он вообще сделал? Неужели Фили все-таки догадался? Что-то заметил? Но почему тогда не спросит, откуда у Кили его вещи? А если дело не в них, тогда в чем?

Вопросы роились в его голове, слеплялись в огромный ком, и Кили, чем ближе становился Лур, отчетливее понимал, что больше так не сможет. У меча и у камня есть точка — попади в нее и они сломаются. У Кили этой точкой всегда был Фили и без него, без его хорошего отношения Кили просто не сможет нормально жить, он знал это. Но как все рассказать, как решиться? Да и надо ли? Мысли бежали по кругу и Кили мог только слабо радоваться, что на них больше никто не нападает. Хорош из него был бы сейчас защитник!

Но, к счастью, добрались они без новых приключений, сгрузили у дома старосты и разбойников, и тела охранников, получили у торговца окончательный расчет и заверения том, что в случае чего он обязательно наймет их снова, а потом ушли.

Не сговариваясь, выбрали небольшую и на первый взгляд недорогую гостиницу, сняли комнату и пока Фили отмокал в обнаружившейся внизу купальне, Кили сидел, уткнувшись лицом в ярко-желтую рубаху. Запах стал совсем легким, но он не рискнул вытащить из мешка Фили другую рубаху, и так и сидел, прижимаясь щекой к мягкой ткани, закрыв глаза, пока не услышал на лестнице знакомые шаги. Он даже сумел улыбнуться мокрому, всклокоченному Фили, а то, что сразу же бросился вниз, так только потому, что кожа уже зудела от грязи и он мечтал поскорее вымыться.

— Задержимся? — чуть позже, после ужина, спросил его Фили.

Кили удивленно уставился на него, прикидывая, что могло заинтересовать брата в городке.

— Зачем?  
— К девочкам сходим, — легко объяснил Фили. — Надо же познакомить тебя с какой-нибудь красоткой.  
— И тебя, — не остался в долгу Кили.  
— Ага, — кивнул Фили. — Так что?

Кили вдруг так сильно разозлился, что даже щекам стало жарко.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он, едва сдерживаясь. — Только я хочу, чтобы не только потанцевать и пощупать. Дорога была долгой, сам понимаешь.  
— Понимаю, — согласился Фили, почему-то уже не улыбаясь. — Все будет так, как пожелаешь, братец.  
— А ты хоть знаешь, где их искать? — решил не отступать Кили.  
— Ну, это дело нехитрое.

И действительно, понимающе улыбающийся хозяин гостиницы тут же снабдил их нужным адресом, да еще, видимо, надеясь на щедрые чаевые, рассказал о паре-тройке девиц, с которыми лучше не связываться, если не хочешь, чтобы что-нибудь потом отвалилось. Фили внимательно выслушал, кивнул, бросил хозяину мелкую монетку и махнул Кили.

Они шли в бордель молча и сосредоточенно, словно в бой. Кили жалел, что не успел выпить, сейчас бы не помешало. Но и чуть позже, в одной из комнат веселого дома, — проклятый Фили даже не посмотрел на него, схватил за руку первую попавшуюся девицу и ушел с ней, — глотая крепкое вино, как воду, Кили никак не мог расслабиться. А девчонка была хороша. Светленькая, гладкая и мягкая, с грудью такого размера, чтобы удобно ложилась в ладонь. Она делала все, и тело Кили послушно отзывалось. Он почти позабыл про обиду на Фили и целовал девчонку, оседлавшую его бедра, все крепче, двигался все быстрее, так что она негромко вскрикивала. В конце концов, где-то тут же, неподалеку, Фили получает свою долю удовольствия, значит, и Кили имеет на это право.

Кили зачем-то остался на всю ночь даже после того, как все закончилось, а утром щедро расплатился с сонной девицей и побрел в гостиницу. Лур еще спал, только прогрохотала мимо повозка с рыбой и снова стало тихо. Кили шел, пиная камни на дороге, и надеялся, что хоть Фили удалось по-настоящему получить удовольствие. Сам он понимал, что в бордель теперь заглянет нескоро. Как ни хороша была девушка, но это совсем не то, что ему нужно.

Зевая, он поднялся по лестнице в комнату, закрыл дверь и, повернувшись, замер. Он увиденного куда-то вмиг пропали все мысли, а голова стала пустой и звонкой, точно колокол.

Фили еще спал. Свернувшись клубком на своей кровати, он наплевал на одеяло, сбросил его на пол, и укрылся дорожным плащом Кили, под голову подложил его, Кили, дорожный мешок, а на одной из торчащих из-под плаща ног Кили разглядел свои штаны. Как во сне он сделал несколько шагов, не отрывая глаз от брата, ткнулся коленями в кровать и, обессиленный, опустился на нее. Фили тут же заворочался, открыл сонные глаза, увидел Кили и…

Никогда еще Кили не видел, чтобы брат так быстро двигался. Фили почти отлетел в угол, вжался в него спиной, и на его лице был написан такой ужас, что Кили расплакался. Фили такого явно не ожидал. Помедлив, он чуть придвинулся к Кили, коснулся его плеча, осторожно, словно больше не имел на это права. Кили, всхлипнув, прижался к его руке щекой, и Фили застыл, а потом отвел в сторону ворот его верхней рубахи, так, что стала видна нижняя, ярко-желтая, его собственная. Кили затряс головой, сам не понимая, что собирается сказать, и от неверия, надежды и облегчения слезы потекли еще сильнее.

Фили застонал, подался вперед, утыкаясь ему в шею, а потом выпрямился, чуть отстранился, заглядывая Кили в глаза, кажется, что-то спросил. Кили не понял ни слова, но согласно кивнул и Фили вдруг его поцеловал. Аккуратно, нежно, лишь слегка придерживая за подбородок, чтобы можно было высвободиться, если бы Кили захотел. Но Кили не хотел. Всхлипнув в последний раз, он прижался к Фили так, как всегда мечтал и ответил на поцелуй.

Наверное, они целовались целую вечность, и было это, как вместе дышать. Никто не пытался показать свою власть над другим, это была долгая, нежная ласка, в которой хотелось раствориться, и от которой хотелось большего. Кили, не разрывая поцелуя, придвинулся ближе к Фили и тут же ощутил, как брат касается ладонью его раздвинутых бедер. Только сейчас Кили понял, как сильно у него, оказывается, стоит, но не испытал смущения или неловкости, только желание показать Фили, насколько сильно он, на самом деле, хочет. Он еще думал над тем, как бы это сделать, когда Фили дернул за завязки на его штанах, и Кили благодарно застонал ему в губы, и потянулся помочь в ответ. Конечно, он действовал немного неловко и Фили даже пару раз зашипел, когда он слишком сильно сжал его плоть, но Кили не сдавался, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось закрыть глаза и полностью раствориться в движении рук Фили на своем члене. Кили казалось, что он вот-вот позабудет, как дышать, что у него вот-вот остановится сердце и он не выдержал, отстранился, разрывая поцелуй.

Фили ему улыбался. Он был теплым, мягким и так уверенно поддерживал Кили под поясницу, не давая свалиться с кровати, словно они делали это уже не в первый раз. Может, у него уже так было с кем-то? Кили не позволил мысли разрастись. Даже если и так, это не его дело. Сейчас Фили с ним, ласкает его так, что он вот-вот начисто перестанет соображать, а улыбается так, словно заполучил в свои руки величайшее сокровище. Кажется, он даже шептал ему что-то похожее, но Кили все мотал головой и пытался сказать, что нет, не так, что это он, Кили, добыл самое главное сокровище в своей жизни.

Кили опустил голову и сглотнул, оценив внушительные размеры брата. Он пару раз слышал, как это происходит у мужчин, но не был уверен, что справится. Хотя, Фили, кажется, и не собирался заходить так далеко. Он снова потянулся поцеловать Кили и притянул его к себе ближе, усадил на колени так, что их члены соприкоснулись, сбив у обоих дыхание. Совершенно забыв о смущении, Кили обхватил оба члена ладонями и кожа к коже — это было так хорошо, так приятно, что он просто не мог не застонать, двинул было бедрами и они едва не свалились с кровати. Фили, рассмеявшись, поцеловал его куда-то в ухо и сел удобнее, обхватил Кили ладонями за талию, придерживая, и тот, наконец, смог продолжить. 

Он действовал по наитию — двигал бедрами, потираясь своим членом о член Фили, ласкал нежные головки, размазывая вытекающую смазку. Ее было так много, что руки, кажется, двигались сами, доставляя обоим удовольствие, и можно было сосредоточиться на громких стонах Фили. Кили чувствовал, как дрожат его руки, как все сильнее, становится хватка, точно Фили боялся потеряться в ощущениях и, довольный, продолжал. Он сам кончил всего несколько часов назад, но чувствовал, что долго не продержится, тем более, что Фили вдруг просунул ладони за пояс его штанов, сильно стиснул ягодицы, чуть помедлил, провел пальцами по расселине между ними. Кили от неожиданности вскрикнул и увидел, что Фили улыбается. Наверное, ему хотелось, чтобы Кили кончил первым, но тот решил, что так просто не сдастся. Он старательно ласкал Фили, смотрел ему в глаза и видел, как с каждым новым движением руки, они туманятся и уже почти праздновал победу, когда брат вдруг усмехнулся, развел в стороны его ягодицы и самым кончиком пальца скользнул внутрь, в слегка раскрывшееся отверстие. Кили выгнуло на его коленях, от неожиданного ощущения, от вмиг нахлынувшего удовольствия он позабыл, как дышать, взвыл, стиснул собой руку Фили и кончил, заливая его и себя горячим семенем. Он отдаленно ощущал, как движется внутри палец, слышал, как стонет Фили, видел его закушенную губу и дрожащие, пушистые ресницы, и чувствовал, как вздрагивает, выплескивая семя, член Фили в его руке.

Потом очень хотелось спать и они, как были, не обтеревшись и не поправив одежду, повалились многоногим и многоруким клубком на постель. Одеяло было далеко и Кили, уже засыпая, накрыл их своим плащом. Фили сонно и очень довольно улыбнулся, уткнулся было в него лицом, но тут же передумал и притянул к себе Кили. 

Ощущение счастья оказалось настолько велико, что на мгновение победило сон. Чувствуя, как подступают слезы, Кили зарылся лицом в волосы Фили и вдруг совершенно отчетливо понял — все закончилось. Не надо больше прятаться, тайком рыться в вещах Фили, да и вещи, в общем-то, теперь не нужны, ведь есть сам Фили, целиком, его можно целовать, обнимать и…

— А рубаху мне вернешь, — сонно проговорил Фили. — Моя любимая.

Кили засмеялся, притянул его ближе, с наслаждением вдыхая до последней нотки знакомый запах и оба, наконец, заснули. И не мешали им ни телеги торговцев, ни крики под окнами, ни топот в коридоре. Они спали долго и крепко, как те, кто завершил тяжелый, но необходимый и благодарный труд, и знает, что дальше будет только наслаждаться его плодами.


End file.
